Anomalies and Zombies
by LiberatePalestine
Summary: After Richtofen's Grand Scheme, the four on the Moon decide to check out what's left of Earth. Unfortunately, their inability to agree on how to fix the MDT means things go wrong very quickly. And it takes just that for zombies to appear in the old stomping ground of Area 11. Now the Supersoldiers, Britannians and Black Knights must work together to defeat an unstoppable enemy.
1. Prologue: Arrival

Hey guys,

As a fan of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and COD: Zombies, I thought it would be right to bring those two together.

I know this idea will be ridiculed by many, but I think that tweaking some of the plot lines and events of of CG and mixing in zombies may provide some good chemistry.

If this gets good reviews, a proper backstory will come. In the meantime, tell me about whether you preferred R1 or R2, and I will incorporate one or the other's events into the whole thing. Answer in the comments section.

And don't forget constructive criticism! Reviews, faves and follows are always appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

As Tank Dempsey came out of the storeroom with a second toolbox in one hand and a Ray Gun in the other, he watched in frustration as Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki began heatedly debating the merits and disadvantages of extracting Element 115 from the bodies of the mountains of zombies around them.

Of course, the only thing more annoying to him was the fact that their fourth "compatriot", the psychotic and sadistic Samantha Maxis, a little girl stuck in the body of a bloodthirsty Nazi officer, was racking up all the kills. And points. In fact, it annoyed him up to the point where he had to aim his gun at her fourth bottle of Juggernog of the hour and pull the trigger.

Then again, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He stood his ground and thought of as many insults and racial slurs possible as the figure of his former torturer stormed towards him.

For a moment, there was not a sound as the American and German faced each other. Except for the sound of Nikolai chugging his vodka again, but that didn't matter.

Then Samantha started giggling. Pretty soon, she burst into full-blown laughter.

Dempsey, not knowing what was going on, asked, "Alright, you little brat, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Samantha immediately held back her laughing and said, "You know, you really are a true arschloch, Herr Dempsey. You don't seem to realize zat I am ze key to get you out of this place! Now, be a good boy and be der errand boy. Or I can feed you to Fluffy!"

That did it. Dempsey's anger boiled over. Nobody, not even possibly the youngest zombie-killer in the world, ever called him an asshole and lived with it.

He raised the Ray Gun and prepared to put a blob of plasma into her head. And he pulled the trigger.

When suddenly, out of nowhere, a zombie came flying out of nowhere and landed between the two. The slug from the gun immediately spliced through its head, ending its second life instantly, then missing Samantha and flying out of orbit.

The Peleliu veteran sighed and holstered the gun, then kicked the corpse, sending it crashing into one of the zombie mountains. He then turned his attention back to the girl, who furiously manifested her rage by taking hold of the shattered bottle and attempting to smash it into his face.

He effortlessly countered and disarmed her, then stared at her and said, "Do this one more time, and Papa Dempsey will start praying to Eddie to kill you before me. Understand?"

Before Samantha could respond, however, Takeo silently tapped him on the shoulder and said, "It is finished. Despite our disagreements, we will see the state of the world."

"Good," said Dempsey. He ran to the Juggernog vending machine, bought himself one with his last 2500 points, and dashed back, then shared a toast with Nikolai before the four stepped in.

And with that, they disappeared.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Ashford Academy..._

Lelouch Lamperouge mused on the recent chaos that had plagued Area 11. The worst part was forcibly rewriting his friend Shirley's memories, and also forcing his best friend Suzaku to live.

Then he thought that he shouldn't be thinking about this. After all, he needed to work out the orders and calculations for the creation of the world's largest pizza at the upcoming school festival.

But the thought of pizza simply made him think of his roommate, the immortal witch C.C. He knew that if she knew about the pizza, he'd be screwed. So he ended up thinking about how to rewire the Ganymede for lighter movements for making of the pizza and how to isolate C.C from the event at the same time.

In fact, he was so deeply caught up in his thoughts hadn't noticed the arrival of a thunderstorm. What finally caused him to turn around, however, was a thunderbolt striking just a few meters away from the school building.

_Ah well_, he thought, i_t's nothing_. Then his eyes cleared and he realized it wasn't nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Discarding all doubt, Lelouch abandoned his work and ran down the stairs, nearly knocking over Rivalz on the way.

"Hey, Lelouch, what's going on?" asked Rivalz. "Something not right?"

The former Britannian prince didn't answer, or even stop to apologize. Instead, he bolted outside into the rain and approached the spot where it happened.

He knew that it was physically impossible - nothing ever materializes out of thin air, much less through a thunderbolt. And yet, here were four humans, possibly dangerous, armed to the teeth with an assortment of weapons.

The first one looked like a stereotypical commando, with short hair, multiple scars down the forehead, a tough-looking jaw and a dirt-covered khaki combat uniform. Holstered on his belt was a service pistol and blood-soaked knife, and he had a futuristic sort of pistol in his hands. All in all, a mean-looking appearance.

The second wore a white winter hoodie adorned with a hammer and sickle inside a red star on the tip of the hood, had a sack slung on his back, and carried an antiquated assault rifle in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other, which took a swig out of.

The third looked unmistakably Japanese, with an old Imperial Japanese Army uniform that Lelouch knew dated back to the 1940s, while the guy's age seemed to more or less match with the antiquity of the uniform.

The fourth and final figure was definitely the oddest. He had a clean-cut military-style dress uniform, complete with a swastika on each arm. He carried an enormous gun that seemed to be spitting static, but most unbelievably, he had a teddy bear tucked under his arm.

Before Lelouch stepped any closer, the first figure said, "Alright, guys, where are we?" When he didn't get a response, he said, "Well, I guess it's OK. No zombies around us, and everything looks fine. 'Cept the weather."

The third figure, the Asian, said, "Apparently my instincts tell me that this is near home." At that, the second man said in a Russian accent, "Bullshit, Tak, I thought your home was on every island in the Pacific!" leading to the Asian, who was apparently called Tak, to say, "Well, at least I don't have ten wives like you, dishonorable pig!"

"Excuse me," said Lelouch, "but can any of you at least tell me what's going on?" The four zombie-killers suddenly turned. "Who the fuck are you, and where the fuck are we?" asked the first man.

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge. I am a student at the school," he replied as he straightened his chest. "Now," he continued, "tell me who you are, and where you came from."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," said the first man with a snicker as he raised the gun at Lelouch's face. "Now, show us your weapons, your Pack-a-Punch machines and your Perk-a-Cola vending machines."

"I won't ask again," said Lelouch calmly as he activated his Geass. "Tell me who you are, and where you came from," he said, before the Geass sigil in his left eye flashed, and the eyes of the four emitted a shade of red.

Inexplicably, however, instead of answering obediently, the red faded away, and the first man spat at Lelouch's feet and said, "Oh yeah, you brat? Fine, I'll tell you. I am Tank Dempsey, U.S Marine! Occupation: kicking asses and making messes! Hoo-rah!" Lelouch, too stunned to say anything, could only ask himself, Why does my Geass not work on them?!

"Sorry, Dempsey, but you talk too much," said the Russian. "I am Nikolai Belinski, also known as the Red Menace. Faithful servant of Stalin, the Red Army and the _Soyuz Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik. Ura_!"

The Asian promptly walked up and said, "That's enough, Communist blockhead, it's my turn. My name is Takeo Masaki, a true warrior, and follower of Bushido, the way of the warrior, and unlike these two, I have wisdom."

The fourth figure moved forward and spoke. What surprised Lelouch, however, was that it was actually a little girl. In a man's body.

"Hehe, it's my turn!" she giggled. "I am Samantha Maxis, ze daughter of ze Nazi scientist Ludvig Maxis, who invented time travel and ze Wehrmacht _wunderwaffe_, not ze evil bastard Richtofen, who I must kill under daddy's instructions, BY MY BARE HANDS!"

After remembering their names, Lelouch said, "Right, now that that's settled, please follow me. There is some business to be taken care of."

* * *

The four followed Lelouch into the school, who said, "You've picked a bad time to come to Japan, my friends."

Takeo didn't understand. "Why?" he asked. "What happened?"

Lelouch answered by saying, "Because Japan - or should I say, Area 11 - is now under occupation under the Holy Britannian Empire. Japanese are being oppressed in many aspects, and countless executions are taking place every day. Hence, Japanese of all walks of life are attempting to mount resistance to liberate the country."

The group arrived at the Student Council room. Lelouch told the zombie-killers to wait, then stepped into the room.

"Hey, Prez," he said, "we have some...er..."guests" at the school. Would you like to welcome them?"

A cheerful female voice inside said, "Sure! Bring them in!" Lelouch then poked his head out and said, "OK, guys, come in."

Dempsey shrugged and sauntered into the room, followed by the others.

Inside there was a small assortment of boys and girls, all in their teens and very cheerful. It was a warm atmosphere in the room, with clean furniture laid out, the large table crowded with neat stacks of papers and boxes of pizza.

"Hell-oooooo!" said the oldest girl in the room. "I'm Milly Ashford, the Student Council President here at Ashford Academy, and it's good to have y'all here!" Behind her, though, all the others had mixed appearances on their faces, some of astonishment, some of suspicion, even some of awkwardness.

"Er, Prez, let me introduce them myself," said Lelouch with a bit of anxiety. "So, these guys are called Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Samantha. They've come a long way from here and need some rest."

"OK, no problemo!" replied Milly as she handed out keys to all four. "Your rooms are on the third floor of this building - it's the clubhouse. Get some rest and we'll talk later!"

* * *

As the four left, Lelouch also stepped out. Then, as he walked up the stairs and out of the others' earshot, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Kallen," he said, "it's me. I think I have new recruits...no, four of them...yes, all combat ready...good. I'll take them to Horai Island in the Shinkirō tomorrow. Until then, serve the Black Knights well."

* * *

I'll make this take place during R2, as I personally feel it is better than R1 in terms of lots of stuff, including character relationships and the whole story.

The story will be told in 3rd person, but will focus on some characters - Lelouch might be the focus of one bit, and the supersoldiers might be the focus of another.

Richtofen and Maxis will appear in later chapters, it will be post-Mined Games. Leave a comment and tell me whose side of Mined Games you want to see finished.

Remember, likes/faves are always appreciated, as are reviews.


End file.
